The disclosed subject matter relates to a dynamic damper apparatus with retaining structure. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to apparatus that dynamically dampen vibrations on a vehicle.
Damping vibrations in vehicles can be performed at various locations to suppress resonances of horizontal and vertical vibrations. Dampers can be apparatuses that suppress a resonance that occurs at a structural point of the vehicle. For example, a damper can be used on an engine mount, a transmission mount, or a chassis, where vibrations may be generated.